


Two Evils Don't Cancel Each Other Out

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The Lunar City of Vicino is known for three things and one of them are the two Villains it has.The latest stunt just causes the biggest media shock.





	Two Evils Don't Cancel Each Other Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 294 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The second of the second batch. Who doesn't love to write a story about two villains in love and the trouble they can cause. :}  
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The large Lunar city of Vicino has three major attractions for tourists, the first being the Lunar Palace, the second the largest collection of celestial art, and the third their two resident villains. 

Yes, I said villains. 

Like every villain they both started like your run of the mill nonsense, breaking into museums, the occasional bank, and the local ice cream parlor. There was that time one of them made the transit system shut down right when the Lunar prince was in a monocart by herself. Even if nothing was stolen that time. Or so most people think.

Either way, in the end the only two people that were ever embarrassed with any of the things they did were the Lunar prince and the heir to the largest hotel chain. Not that Prince Victor or Katsuki Yuuri ever showed their annoyance about it in public.

The tourist though ate it all up, hoping to be present when one of them do something again, and the guards trying to keep people from getting hurt. Not that anyone ever really got hurt, it was more severe inconvenience from time to time, there had been never even a single report of casualties.

Today is a good day something might happen, the Lunar Prince is scheduled to open a new wing to the cities hospital which usually means Eros will strike. All the camera's are focused on the large curtain hung around the building.

Not that we not all already know how it will look like. Creamy white walls, silver trimmings around the windows and doors, and on a large piece of wall a beautiful painting of the Lunar Prince himself. 

At the side of the podium are a collection of doctors and board ready to thank the prince for his large contribution, all smiles for the camera's. That they look nervous would most likely be more about their fear of whatever Eros has planned than anything else.

The security is so tight there is no getting near the place unless you have at least four clear forms and who knows what not more. The building was swept twice every hour till only minutes before the ceremony started, no surprises there, and there is a guard within sight of at least two others so no gaps to slip into. 

The Prince comes to the end of his speech, telling the collective of media how proud he is that this wing was named after him and that he hopes that all that get treated there will come out happy and strong. He then walks to the switch that is wired to let the curtain drop. 

It too had been checked numerous times, no chance it wouldn't work, no chance it would do anything but drop the curtain.

The Prince takes a deep breath and pulls the switch, revealing the building. The large balck building with golden borders around the windows and doors and the large painting of Eros on the side kneeling while holding a large Lunar gem in his hands, with the words 'Legend will you do me the honor to marry me and rule this city together?'

All camera's turn to the Lunar Prince when the mic catches him making a strangled noise, they find him with his hands clutched over his mouth, tears in the corner of his eyes, shaking his head in pure shock. But who can blame him. The building looks nothing as it should and the name Prince Victor was replaced with Sir Legend.

No one blames it when the Prince practically runs away from the stage, not even a word of calm to the people, the camera's are to busy filming all the media crews yelling in their mics about the unknown fact that not only were the two Villains apparently dating each other but apparently they were now going to work together. 

For two weeks it was the only news in all of Vicino, till the news broke that the Lunar Prince and the heir to the Katsuki holdings had gotten engaged. The media went wild about this second power couple coming together against all odds.

And Eros and Legend? Well they weren't showing their mischievousness as often as before, but when they did it was usually horribly romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
